Father
by sanadayuina
Summary: It's just his father. His father and all he does for Tsuna and Nana. Iemitsu might have flaws, but no human is perfect. And Tsuna understands that. Although it takes time, Tsuna understands that Iemitsu is only human. / With a secret pairing in the end of story


_**And I tried to do some secret pairing thing too (laugh)**_

_**Warning: … err, BL. BL. Mentions of Tsuna and one of his Guardians and a bit of BL. Little OC who is Tsuna's baby. No M-preg. Iemitsu-loving author. Biased. I told you, biased. Certainly lots of grammar error due to the fact that it is not beta-ed yet.**_

_**Summary: It's just his father. His father and all he does for Tsuna and Nana. Iemitsu might have flaws, but no human is perfect. And Tsuna understands that. Although it takes time, Tsuna understands that Iemitsu is only human.**_

_**Betareader: **__nightfayte_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**お父さん**

When Tsunayoshi was younger, he couldn't say that he hated his father. He was just… indifferent. After all, how could he hate someone who he thought was already dead?

When he found out that his father was still alive contrary to popular belief, he only felt slightly angry and a little hatred for his dad—especially when compared to his disappointment and pity for his (_dear, very dear, his beloved_) mother.

He never hated his dad, not seriously.

Like any other teenager, he wondered why his father neglected—not as much as neglected if he sent his family money every month, Tsuna knows some fathers who stayed with their families yet do nothing to earn money yet acted like king and was abusing (for Tsuna that _true_ neglect)—his family. He felt angry, true. But his anger lost to the fact that he felt embarrassed of his father (_loud, shameless, crazy_).

Then he wondered if his father loved his mother.

But even as the thought crosses his mind, he thinks of that time, when he was almost foolishly naïve and just a selfish teenager, and he _knows_ his father loves his mother. And his mother, in all her air-headed glory, blindly loves and trust his father too. They were so in love with each other that tears and doubt were never ever present in their long lasting relationship.

Tsuna knows, back then and now, that there is no other woman for his father but his beloved, most beloved Nana. And he knew that in Iemitsu's mind there was no other treasure that he cherished more than his most trusted son too.

He might have doubted his father sometimes back in his teenage days, when he had thought he was the only one suffering. When he thought he was the centre of everything.

Now, he will laugh and say that all teenagers are like that.

Now, he understands perfectly why his father left his family in the dark.

Now, he knows all his father did… that what his father ever did were all because that man (_as idiotic as he is, as dense as he seemed to be_) loves them.

Now, he sees no fault in what his father does.

Leaving his family for years, telling them nothing, all were done because he didn't want his family faced with the abyss he had to gaze into. Tsuna knows… understands perfectly that his father only wants the best for his family, his beloved wife and son, and that the best for them is for them to not… to never have light shed upon what Iemitsu really had to do.

Tsuna knows, because he did that too, and still does. He does that to his mother. He never _(never ever) _wants Nana—innocent, smiling, naïve Nana (_their light)_—to be wrapped in the darkness that the father and son resided in.

Tsuna also knows exactly what his father thinks when he leaves them in Japan. When Iemitsu goes to Italy—where he could die anytime—only for the safety of his beautiful Nana and cute Tsuna.

Tsuna's involvement with the mafia… with Vongola, was something Iemitsu never wanted. Even now. And sometimes, Tsuna wants to hug his father (_his tough yet gentle father, his father who looked like he would break down and cry every time Tsuna did something to endanger himself_), to soothe him from all his worries. To tell him that Tsuna is not the old Tsuna. That he understands, that he no longer blames his father, that it is not his fathers fault. If anyothing, it was their blood. It is the fact that they were born into the Sawada Family. Into the family descended from Vongola Primo (_so please stop blaming yourself, otou-san. Please don't worry, I don't hate nor blame you. So please… please…_).

It is not something they choose, but something they _had_ to do.

Tsuna knows that if everything was up to his father, he and his mother would be forever left in the dark—one of the Ninth's sons would be Vongola Decimo—and his mother and himself would be happy, never knowing about the mafia and it's darkness. But it was never his father's plan… never… and Tsuna would smile at his father and say everything is okay. It's alright now. He was… happy the way everything was now. Because now, at the very least, he is not Dame-Tsuna and on a much brighter point, he can make sure his father comes back alive to his mother.

And that is the only thing Tsuna ever wanted from his parents. For them to be happy together.

No child should hate their parents—at least, as long as they are not a true neglector, Tsuna once said, snarling at the mention of Chrome's (_his beloved, his cute, his dear, who deserves nothing but happiness_) parents. Tsuna knows which kind of parents are better left off dead and which kind deserved nothing but understanding and love from their children. (_Oh, Tsuna knows_—_Tsuna knows, and thats why he urges Gokudera to make peace with his father, whose only fault is loving Gokudera's mother—and feeding his son Bianchi's poisoned food, but that was better left unmentioned._)

Talking about Chrome—and Mukuro—Tsuna will never able to thank his father enough for he was the chooser of his Mist Guardian title's holder. He is glad, really glad. As expected from his father to choose the best and only the best for his son.

No parents are perfect—his father and mother are imperfect too. But with all their faults (_idiot, no-good, dense, naïve, air-headed and much, much more_) Tsuna still (_very, very much_) loves them.

Because his parents love him, and he them. Because he only wants the best for his parents, and—again—they also only want the best for him too.

Most people might think he hated his father—that is a big, fat lie. Some think Iemitsu deserved a bashing—but Tsuna will smile one of his innocent smiles and answere coldly that every parents have their fault and his father's is better than some. After all, his father (_his innocent, his kind, his dense father_) only wishes for his son's happiness.

His father was not the one who dragged him into the mafia—if anything he should blame Xanxus… or Primo, for dragging them _both_ into this world. But he sees no sense in blaming anyone, for he found friends, he found courage, he found pride, he found laughter, he found happiness, he found the strength to protect, he found leadership inside himself… and found love in the abyss of a world called the Mafia.

So when Iemitsu, spouting angry curses in every language he is fluent in to his Cloud Guardian that one time, while waving his Sky Flame covered fists, Tsuna can only laugh. After all, Tsuna knows that his father only wished the best for himself. _And Hibari-san deserves it too, _he thought.

And when he cradled little Ieyasu like this—named after Primo's Japanese name, in the hope that he would inherit his will and not _his other parents' stubbornness_—he hopes to be as good as, if not a better father than his own.

Especially when he looks at the innocent, caramel eyes the boy got from him—hopefully _not the only thing_he got from Tsuna, because everything else seemingly came from little Ieyasu's other parent—and the fact that this tiny, little baby would grow up and take over his position as Vongola Juuichidaime and face his hardships in the future, he hopes, really hopes that he will able to grant this tiny bundle of happiness, his pride, _his_ _son_ as much as happiness as he could.

This boy will get no luxury of a normal life like his parents had once had, but hopefully he would understand. Hopefully he would follow Primo's (and Tsuna's) will. Hopefully, when this boy grows up (_Tsuna does cringe at the image of a second Hibari Kyouya walking the earth—damn hyper intuition… or overactive imagination_) that things will at least settle down for a bit.

All his musing is cut short when his spouse walks in slightly slugglishly causing Tsuna's eyes to widen in concern, which was only answered by a yawn and lazy glare from a pair of bluish-silver eyes. Chuckling at the Cloud Guardian's stubbornness, Tsuna scooted over so the almighty Hibari Kyouya had more room on the couch he was currently sitting on. Nodding his head in appreciation, Kyouya sat down and bent over so he could kiss the forehead of his son—his Hibari Ieyasu—on the forehead (_the time he thanked both Verde and Chrome was recorded and saved by Tsuna for personal entertainment_) before kissing Tsuna lightly on the lips.

Yes.

Tsuna sees no sense in hating his father for—as karma will usually dictate—if he does that, there was a strong chance that this baby in his arms (_who will turn out just to be like his other father if the small glare he sends Kyouya-san is anything to go by_) will hate him too. And that is not a good thing by any means.

Chuckling to himself, Tsuna shakes his head and lets Kyouya-san (_his most beloved, his dear, and his strongest Cloud Guardian and husband_) to lay his own head on Tsuna's shoulder.

After all, he is sure that at the very least, he wouldn't need to leave Kyouya-san and Ieyasu in the dark. Those two are (_and going to be_) strong, as he is also strong, and they will always be together.

His only regret is that he and his mother, along with his father, never spend normal time together—only the three of them, talking and laughing—except when he was still a toddler. But that was fine, because he now understands that need when he had his own family to take care of and his father was finally skipping away from his duty as CEDEF leader (_something that he said he had always wanted to do_) Tsuna's parents have all the time in the world to be together.

.

.

.

_The End_

A/N: Just a little something I thought about Tsuna and his father. I see no sense, really, in this fic (laughs) but it mostly reflects on family fluff? Fluff? Did I just say fluff? There is no fluff (laughs)! Anyway, it is just my view on their relationship, for I love Iemitsu. And the 1827 in there? (laughs) That's just my personal preference. And their method of having a child is purely science. _Sasuga _Verde. (laughs)

Anyway, this is my new fanfiction written after awhile, ah ah, I noticed my wording is as poor as ever and it has no plot. Let me cry. *read: _stroke my ego, please stroke my ego_

_._

_Announcement for those who read my other fics:_

_Ai no Uta no Korekushon will be updated somewhere after this is posted (variousxTsuna)_

_The Lost Chain still has long way to go (past 1827, currently in progress 27feml69)_

_The Hidden Memory will be lifted from its hiatus position soon (AlaGio and 1827)_


End file.
